toddallison_petuniavioletfandomcom-20200214-history
Norah
"You should think about what you want!" - Chapter Fifteen Norah is a worker at the Rainbird Cafe, alongside Todd Allison, Hana Ikimoto, and Lacey. She was supposed to be the roommate of Petunia Elkwood, until she ran into Todd. She desires to live a life better than the one she currently lives, and longs to live in a neighborhood where the sun shines warmer on Melbourne. Appearance Norah is a dark-skinned and slim female, who stands on the taller side despite having no confirmed height. She has short brown hair, worn in a bob, and black eyes. However, in the past, her hair was much longer, that was worn either down or up in a ponytail. She is often seen with reddish lipstick and dark eyeshadow. Norah wears simple dresses when not at work, and is often wearing a yellowish coat. At the Cafe, her waitress uniform consists of a simple white dress and blue apron. Personality Norah is a kind woman, whom cares about her friends and coworkers, and looks out for them. Marcus has explicitly told Petunia that she's very nice. She does her best to cheer up Hana on multiple occasions, and remains worried, rather than angry, at Todd whenever he shirks his work. She giggles and commends Todd when he manages to rile Hana up, as she had been gloomy before. She's fairly optimistic, as she talks happily of living elsewhere in Melbourne. Norah also has a motherly sense about her, as she makes coffee for Marcus and Petunia when they arrive at her apartment, even after Marcus said that he didn't want any. This motherliness is further demonstrated when she cleans up Petunia's face and bandages the wound below her eye after she had an accident, something that Dylan, Marcus, or Roland hadn't done. Very little seems to fire Norah up and get her angry, except for Dylan Springbell, who seems to be the only exception to that. When he forces himself into her house and accuses her of stealing Petunia away from him, they break out into a violent argument, and continue to have their jibes until Dylan leaves that night. History *MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! READ WITH CAUTION!* ''' Chapters 6-10 Norah first appears at the Rainbird Cafe, attempting to comfort Hana, who has witnessed a strange customer, Cyril, in the dining area. She greets Todd and Petunia as the come into the back of the Cafe, and expresses her concern of Hana's well-being. Once Cyril comes around the corner, she watches as he pulls Todd and Petunia out the door somewhat harshly. Chapters 11-15 When Norah notices that Hana is slouching and not her usual self at work, she asks her about the Violet Investigation that she and Petunia had conducted, though it only manages to make her more upset. While she tries to console her, Todd comes in, uncharacteristically cheerful, and Norah and Hana tell him that Lacey has been waiting on him. They watch through the door as Lacey drives fear into Todd, and he crashes into the both of them after she comes after him with a knife. Hana and Todd begin to argue, and Lacey orders the three of them to get back to work. Norah comments that Hana was so upset before Todd arrived, and thanked him for cheering her up, giggling mischievously when Hana blushes and protests. She curiously watches Todd whenever Landon shows up and they share conversation. In the second flashback chapter, after Petunia's identity has been revealed; Marcus takes her to Norah's apartment, albeit, against Dylan's wishes. Norah hastily asks him if Dylan has come with him, and after it's shown that they are alone, she invites in Marcus and Petunia. She recognizes Petunia as the sister of Elijah Elkwood. She makes coffee for the two of them, but the looks she gives Petunia manage into intimidate her, and she worries that Norah hates her. However, after commenting about how pretty her name is and and cleaning her face of a bad scratch near her eye, Petunia warms up to her. However, before the two can speak much more, Dylan runs in and accuses Norah of taking Petunia away from him, causing the two of them to break into an argument. Eventually, it is decided that instead of staying with the boys, Petunia will room with Norah, and she gives Petunia some of her clothes. While Petunia bathes, she overhears Norah talking about how a friend of hers had to leave Melbourne, and she asks Dylan if he was ever going to go back to the Rainbird Cafe. The next day, she offers to take Petunia with her to work, and she shares conversation about Petunia's brothers and her earrings. She reveals to Petunia that she wants to live in a busier neighborhood, and encourages Petunia to decide what she would like to do, now that she's come to the city. However, when Todd's purse gets snatched, she's separated from Petunia and continues on to work, where she's surprised to find that a bicycle has crashed through the main window. Relationships Petunia Elkwood ' Petunia is a friend of Norah's, who met through Marcus. Petunia was intended to be the roommate of Norah, but it's assumed that after she runs into Todd again, that she didn't stay long. While the two of them do not communicate as often in the modern day, they likely still think of each other as friends. Norah was the one who encouraged Petunia to make something of her life in Melbourne. Todd Allison '' Todd is a coworker of Norah's that works at the Rainbird Cafe. While she doesn't seem to hold any strong opinions of Todd, she worries about him after he shirks work, because he would have to face Lacey's wrath. She also relies on Todd, to an extent, to keep Hana in her plucky and brash mood. ''Hana Ikimoto '' Hana is a coworker of Norah's that works at the Rainbird Cafe. She cares about Hana, and worries for her if she's not her usual self. She's usually the one who tries to cheer her up if something's bothering her. It's likely that she and Hana were coworkers for a while, considering that the both of them were employed at the Rainbird Cafe before either of them met Todd or Petunia formerly. ''Dylan Springbell Dylan is a sort-of-friend of Norah's. He's one of the few people who can anger Norah immensely, as they had a violent argument after he accused her of taking Petunia away from him. Norah immediately asked Marcus if Dylan was with him when he arrived at her apartment, suggesting that they've had a rough relationship for quite a while. Dylan goes out of his way to bicker with Norah, calling the clothes that she gives Petunia "rags". However, Norah also asks if he will ever go back to the Rainbird, suggesting they may have had a more pleasant past. Marcus and Roland'' Marcus and Roland seem to be longtime friends with Norah, as they hold conversation about people from their pasts. Marcus, especially, seems to be good friends with Norah, as he trusts her to take in Petunia and they hold pleasant conversation before Dylan storms into her house. Quotes ''"You both have the same lovely eyes, but you're definitely cuter! A little petunia!" ''(to Petunia Elkwood, Chapter Fifteen) ''"Speaking of Lacey...aren't you ever going to come back? To the Rainbird?" ''(to Dylan Springbell, Chapter Fifteen) ''"I wish I could live in this neighbourhood. Doesn't the sun feel different? Warmer... That's what I want for myself, you know? You too Petunia. You made it all the way here. You should think about what you want!" '' (to Petunia Elkwood, Chapter Fifteen) Category:Main Characters